House Dustin
House Dustin of Barrowton '''is a vassal house that holds fealty to House Bolton of the Dreadfort (formerly House Stark of Winterfell). They control Barrowton, a settlement in the Barrowlands, north of Blazewater Bay. The only known member of House Dustin is the Lady of the house, Barbrey Ryswell. History Background The Dustins claim descent from the First King of the First Men and the Barrow Kings of the barrowlands, which they honor with the inclusion of a rusted crown in their sigil. House Dustin supported Rhaenys Targaryen in the Great Council of 101 AC at Harrenhal. Lord Roderick Dustin led two thousand northern soldiers, known as the Winter Wolves, during the Dance of the Dragons. Lord Willam Dustin was one of the six companions that fought alongside Eddard Stark at the Tower of Joy. His bones were buried in Dorne. Season 2 While posing as a cupbearer to Tywin Lannister at Harrenhal, Arya Stark claims to be from Maidenpool, the seat of House Mooton. However, Arya is not able to identify House Mooton's sigil to Tywin. She admits to being from the North instead, claiming to be a stonemason's daughter from Barrowton. She describes House Dustin's sigil perfectly, convincing Tywin. Tywin later criticizes Arya's pronunciation of "My lord." He says that she sounds high born but Arya counters that her mother served as a handmaid to Lady Dustin for many years and taught her how to speak properly. Season 6 Ramsay Bolton mentions that House Dustin is one of their Northern vassal houses. Relationships Members * Lord {William Dustin}, Lord of Barrowton. He died at the end of Robert's Rebellion fighting the last members of Aerys II Targaryen's Kingsguard, alongside Eddard Stark at the Tower of Joy. ** His wife, Lady Barbrey Dustin, the Lady of Barrowton. It is unknown whether Lady Barbrey has designated an heir to Barrowton. Ancestors * Lord Roderick Dustin, known as Roddy the Ruin, leader of the Winter Wolves during the Dance of the Dragons. * Queen Jansa Dustin, first wife of King Marlon Downwood. Killed after falling into the Fright River. Household * Beron, a serjeant of Lady Dustin. Sworn to House Dustin Vassal Houses * House Stout 'of Goldgrass In the books In the ''A Song of Ice and Fire novels, House Dustin are the rulers of Barrowton. They have a vassal house of their own, House Stout of Goldgrass. House Dustin is ruled by Lady Barbrey Dustin, widow of Willam Dustin, who died at the end of Robert's Rebellion, killed by the Mad King's surviving Kingsguard at the Mountains of Dorne. Brandon Stark was fostered during his youth at Barrowton by House Dustin and Barbrey Ryswell was besotted by him. She hoped to marry him, but this was dashed when he was betrothed to Catelyn Tully. Barbrey instead was left to marry Lord William Dustin, whose lands are on the eastern border of House Ryswell's. Following William's death at the end of the rebellion, it isn't clear if he had any heirs, as Lady Barbrey appears to rule Barrowton in his name. As a result, Lady Barbrey leads House Dustin to closely follow neighboring House Ryswell in political decisions, as its current lord, Rodrik, is her own father. Lady Dustin holds a grudge against Eddard Stark for not bringing her husband's bones north with him so she could bury him at his ancestral home. The Dustins, alongside the Ryswells, are the first to declare for House Bolton when Lord Roose is named Warden of the North, due to the kinship between them, and perhaps also because Lady Dustin hates the Starks. They are among the very few truly loyal vassals House Bolton has, while many of the other Northern houses deeply hate the Boltons and would gladly welcome a chance to destroy them (indeed some of them join Stannis for that reason). Even Ramsay knows to be careful around members of these two houses: with them he is always courteous and smiling; what he is behind closed doors, however, is something else. See also * House Dustin on A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books) Category:Vassal houses Category:Houses from the North Category:House Dustin Category:Canon houses